


Hotel rehearsal

by William_Grahm



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: Anal Sex, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gen, M/M, Other, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 05:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10379922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/William_Grahm/pseuds/William_Grahm
Summary: The TV show Hannibal has been taken up by Netflix and is now in production. Hugh and Mads are given each script for each episode a week in advance before the scene are shoot. But things get heated once the scripts for the third episode are passed out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (**WARNING**)  
> This is my first Madancy fic and my first smut fic. I am new to this but i tryed my vary best. Enjoy ;)

“Okay boy's hear is the script for episode three,” Bryan says as he passes out the think booklets to the two men on the couch in Hugh's hotel room. 

“Tell me again why we can't just have the whole script?” Hugh raise an eyebrow as he took the script in hand and flipped through it.

“To keep us on our toes,” Mads smiled toothy toward Hugh as he too flipped threw the script.

“Exactly!” Bryan cried, “okay we will start on act three tomorrow, bright and early.”

Both Hugh and Mads flip threw the packet to see act three. Hugh's eyes pop as he reads. Mads explodes into a cheerful giggle looking at Hugh who sat in ah of what he had read.

“It’s, a sex scene,” Hugh gasped.

“Yep,” Bryan smiled.

“Is this even legal?” Hugh asked reading through the pages carefully giggling along with Mads, who's cheeks were red as a tomato.

“I'm sure it was not, but Netflix insisted on it,” Bryan grabbed his coat and threw it on.

“Well I'm excited for it,” Mads grinded again at Hugh.

“Well of course you are Mads,” Hugh chuckled, “you get to sleep with me.”

Mads winked at Hugh Playfully licking his bottom lip, “that I do.”

The two men then shared a laugh.

“Hay!” Bryan giggled, “save it for tomorrow,” he winked.

Hugh looked up and bit his lip toward Mads to counteract what bryan had told the two men.

“Hay I mean it,” Bryan teased, “now I'm gonna leave, just please, use a condom,” Bryan winks again before exiting and shutting the door.

Hugh looked at Mads and Mads looked at Hugh. The room fell silent before they erupted into another explosion of laughter. 

“Well,” Mads said threw giggles, “I'm glad we know each other well Hugh.” 

“Yeah,” Hugh caught his breath, “we’re comfortable with one another, that's always nice when doing these types of things.”

“I'm just shocked at how intimate the scene is,” They both took a deep breath.

“Me too,” Hugh said in a sigh.

“I'm going to be frank with you, Hugh,” Mads looked into Hugh's eyes.

Hugh looked up at him as well.

“I am a married man, and I know you are married as well,” Mads licked his lips, “but I have a feeling about us. Not to be disrespectful of you and your wife's relationship but,...”

“I like you too, Mads” Hugh stopped him scooting closer to Mads who sat at the other end of the couch, “i like you a lot.”

Mads looked down to Hugh's lips and then back up to his beautiful eyes. Mads cupped Hugh's face in his strong hand and pulled him in. There lips pressed together in a heap of passion and lust. Hugh pulled make.

“What about our wives?” He said his breath was choppy and hot.

“We are just rehearsing the script,” Mads swept away a single curl that fell over Hugh's brow cousin Hugh to smirk. 

“Alright, Hannibal,” Hugh winked, his voice low and flirtatious.

Mads picked up the scripted and read the instructions. He then toast the scripted aside and brought his lips to Hugh's once more. The two men broke apart for only a moment to remove their shirts before they pressed their lips passionately back together. Mads picked up Hugh bridal style and Hugh giggled as Mads brought him to his bed laying him onto the soft sheets. 

“Was that in the script?” Hugh chuckled as Mads began to undo his belt.

“Yes,” he smiled devilishly at the younger man.

Hugh begin to undo his own belt and pants. Mads pulled his pants down and claimed onto the bed to help Hugh with his. Within a few hot breath filled moments there lips came back into sink. Mads trailed his hands up and down the younger man's toned body causing Hugh to squirm underneath him. the younger man pulled back, both men breathing heavily. An evil smirked ran itself across the Englishman's face as Hugh brought himself up to Mads' ear nipping it lightly.

“This I sent,” Hugh whispered into the older man's ear causing his breath to flutter into it.

Hugh grabbed Mads’ shoulders and rolled them over straddling the danes hips. Mads’ eyes widened as Hugh grabbed his wrists and held them tightly to the pillow Mads’ head sat on.

Hugh leaned down and began to leave a trail of wet kisses up his neck to his ears. Mads turned his head slightly to give Hugh better access to his sensitive skin. Mads mounded low as he reolised Hugh’s heard cook poking at his abdomen, causing his own to perk up at the sensation. Hugh brought his trail of kisses back up to Mads’ mouth. Mads slipped a hand over Hugh's back gliding his nails over its curves and bumps, Hugh shivered at his light touches. 

“Hugh,” Mads gasped.

“Yes, Mads,” Hugh breathed in between sloppy kisses.

Mads took deep breaths trying to catch it enough to form correct words.

“I want you, Hugh,” he finally stuttered out, “now.”

Hugh looked into Mads’ eyes taking in the beauty of his lustful gaze as they pierced through him.

Hugh claimed off of Mads and reached other to the bedside table and pulled out a condom opening it and slipping it over his hard dripping cook. Mads tried to turn over but Hugh stopped him pulling him back.

“I want to be able to look into your eyes,” he said as Mads lied back down onto his back.

Hugh reached back into the drawer to grab the lube but Mads grabbed his wrist before he could.

“Don't bother,” mads said quietly.

Hugh was confused for a moment but didn't asked any further questions . Hugh climbed back onto the bed and sat himself in front of Mads’ exposed body. He grabbed Mads by the hip with one hand and his own head cook in the other. Mads looked up into Hugh's eyes and Hugh brought the tip to Mads’ throbbing hole and began to slowly press in. Mads' face contorts from the pain causing his eyes to clamp shut. Once he was all the way in Hugh began to slowly pull out causing Mads to gasp. Hugh watched the older man's face twist in his pain and began to feel bad.

“God damn it Hugh,” Mads shouted, “I'm not that old. Go faster!”

Hugh smiled wildly as Mads’ words floated into his ears. Hugh readjusted and began to pick up the pace.

“Kneppe! der føles godt!” Mads mouned in his native tongue.

Hugh pushed deeper into the older man cousin Mads to buck his hops slightly to Meet the younger mans in a powerful thrust of pleasure. A loud groan escaped Hugh's vocal cords and scattered into the now hot and sticky air of the hotel room.

A soft knock came from the hotel door, Hugh brushed it off without thought.

“Mads? Hugh?” Bryan yelled threw the wooden door.

They froze, both men breathed heavily into the hot air. there eyes shot to the doors handle that jiggled violently, lucky for them it automatically locked when Bryan left. Hugh looked down to the sexy dane that lay beneath him. 

“Looks like rehearsal is cut short today,” he said in an eritated maker slipping himself out.

Mads whimpered softly at the new found emptiness inside of him.

“Mads!? Hugh!?” Bryan repeated, "you in there!"

Hugh and Mads quickly pulled on the pants and ran iber to the couch to put on there shirts. Hugh walked over to a mirror by the door and fixed his hair Mads did the same standing behind him. Hugh then reached for the door handle and Mads ran to the couch and sat down picking up the scripted and pretending to read.

“Yes Bryan?” Hugh said trying to hide that he was out of Breath.

Bryan looked both men up and down and smirked, “did you atleast use my advice?” 

“What?” Hugh said taking a deep shaky breath.

“Did you use a condom?” Bryan rose and eyebrow.

Mads’ head shoot up to Bryan, face flooded with guilt.

“Don't worry boys,” Bryan smirked, “I won't tell, plus,” Bryan Pauser and pointed to the scripted, “it was only a rehearsal, right?”

Hugh and Mads looked at on another before all three men erupted into a gleeful exchange of laughter. 

(The rest is up to you imagination.)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Please feel free as always to leave a comment! Thank you for reading!!!
> 
> Mads native tougne:  
> “kneppe! der føles godt!"  
> Fuck that feels good!


End file.
